Generally, software developers execute a software application and, after completion of particular operations or tasks, are able to retrieve performance data for analysis. Such performance data is available after the fact, and interpretation may be complicated. This process of testing the software application may require significant time to cycle between execution of the application and analysis of the performance data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide performance analytics data in different ways and at different times in the software production cycle. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.